Godzina Zero
by Necron 13
Summary: Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to taka antyteza Finalowych i nie tylko schematów fabularnych w jRPG przeważnie zwykły, NPC jest tylko ruchomym elementem scenografii, lub co najwyżej nośnikiem jakiegoś przydatnego przedmiotu, tymczasem tu jest w centrum wydarzen.


Koniec nadszedł, kiedy nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Wielka metropolia, stolica Imperium, Vector legła w gruzach. To był dzień jak każdy inny. Dygnitarze imperialni zmierzali do pałacu, wnoszącego się w samym centrum miasta, przekupnie rozkładali towary na swych straganach, bogaci mieszkańcy udawali się do Opery, albo jednej z licznych dzielnic handlowych, a co niektórzy wymykali się z domów na partyjkę pokera w wielkim, vectorskim kasynie, sławnym na cały świat, a biedota wylegała na ulice, niektórzy, żeby żebrać, niektórzy, by okradać co zamożniejszych. Żołnierze rozpoczynali codzienną musztrę w Vectorskiej Akademii Wojskowej, a służby porządkowe zaczynały kolejny, ciężki dzień wypełniony przesłuchaniami, interwencjami i przetrząsaniem stert dokumentów, jakie wypełniały ich archiwa.

Dzień jak co dzień, możnaby powiedzieć. Heh... sam tak myślałem. Ale po kolei... nie będę marnować bez potrzeby sił. Dajcie mi chwilę wytchnienia, niechże się napiję... czyżby browar na obrzeżach miasta ocalał...? Nie...? To już ostatnia butelka...? ...trudno, raz się żyje. Ahhh... Tego mi było trzeba...

Pamiętam wszystko, jakby to było wczoraj... jak co dzień, przybyłem do vectorskiego gmachu Sądu Najwyższego... miałem przesłuchać jakiegoś rebelianta z ruchu "Returners", ponoć go nakryli, jak próbował podpalić skład amunicji w koszarach na północ od Vector. Swoją drogą, to musiała być wyjatkowa niezdara... tamte koszary rzadko kiedy są używane, i służą (a może służyły...?) jako skład przestarzałej broni, a której szkoda wywalać na złom... No, ale ludziom tak oddanym sprawie jak nasz delikwent to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało... dobrze, że był tam akurat pułk wojska, który stanął na wysokości zadania, i... nudzę was...? Darujcie, od długiego czasu do nikogo gęby nie mogłem otworzyć... dobra... już wracam do tematu.

Wszedłem do środka, i udałem się do sali przesłuchań. Koleś już tam był. Mały, o mocno przerzedzonej łysiną czuprynie, o głęboko osadzonych, rozbieganych oczkach. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby w tak otwarty sposób buntować się przeciw Imperium, ale już dawno się nauczyłem, że pozory mylą. Inna sprawa, że ruch już od dłuższego czasu skupił swe ataki na doradcy Gestahla, niejakim Kefce Palazzo... swoją drogą, raz miałem okazję spotkać tego typa. Może jestem przewrażliwiony, ale on wygląda na typ, który w dzieciństwie wyrywa łapki muchom, kiedy podrasta, podpala kotom ogony, a kiedy zmienia się w chudego wyrostka, rozgląda się za nieco bardziej interesującym celem... takim jak moggle. Albo człowiek. Wiecie, o co mi chodzi. W końcu po Vector chodziły plotki. Ludzie znikający w środku nocy, a czasem uprowadzani w biały dzień, potępieńcze wrzaski, dobiegające z twierdzy więziennej, później zmasakrowane zwłoki znajdowane gdzieś na pustkowiach, a ci, którzy wracali, przeważnie do końca życia budzili się w nocy z krzykiem, albo wspinali się na wysokie budynki, których, nawiasem mówiąc, w Vector nigdy nie brakowało, i... sami wiecie, co dalej...

Cholera, znowu mnie poniosło... do czego zmierzam... ten facet na sto procent miał dużo wspólnego z tymi zniknięciami... co tam mówisz, ten rebeliant? Nie, Kefka. Po prostu... ten jego uśmieszek, umalowana gęba, obłęd w oczach... jakby mówił: piśnij słowo przeciw Imperium, a będziesz kolejnym, który poprawi mi humor... sam wiesz gdzie, i jak. Tak... parę razy widziałem go z Gestahlem... chyba się już facet nabawił starczej demencji, bo sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to Kefka miał nad nim kontrolę... a nie na odwrót.

Niech to szlag, znowu mnie poniosło w dygresję... ty, daj mi jeszcze piwka... już nie ma...? Trudno, niech będzie woda, cokolwiek, bo mi w gardle zaschło.

Dobra... mówiłem o tym rebeliancie. Ciągle się jąkał, często się mylił w zeznaniach - po chwili było jasne, że kłamie jak z nut, a jąkaniem stara się sprawić wrażenie, że nie wie, o co chodzi, i w ogóle nie ma z tym nic wspólnego... ale dla zawodowca to żaden problem - parę dowodów, pytań pozornie nie na temat, mała wizyta w gabinecie z instrumentami do rozwiązywania języka - i szybko zaczął sypać. Dacie wiarę...? To był koleś, który ocalał z oblężenia Domy! Najwyraźniej swoją rację wody wypił jeszcze zanim... jakiej wody? Zanim co? Zanim do wody dosypano środku usypiającego, a wojska Imperium wdarły się do środka, to chyba jasne? Że co? Trucizna...? Przecież Gestahl sam powiedział, że... co znowu, Kefka? A możecie mieć rację, w końcu on by był do tego zdolny... ale mniejsza z tym...

Byłem właśnie w trakcie przesłuchiwania naszego przyjaciela, kiedy rozległ się huk, a ziemia się zatrzęsła. Heh... tak, jakby cały świat zwalił się nam na głowy... Nagle zgasły światła, z sufitu posypał się tynk, a za chwilę szlag trafił cały budynek... potem film mi się urwał... sam nie wiem, jak z tego wyszedłem cało. Kiedy się ocknąłem, widziałem dookoła siebie tylko gruzy, nie mogłem się też ruszyć. I tak miałem szczęście, że żyłem... Dopiero po kilku dniach udało mi się wygrzebać z gruzowiska, a tam żeście mnie znaleźli... tak na marginesie, nie miałem okazji wam podziękować... żebyście wiedzieli, jakie to było parszywe doświadczenie... żreć nic nie miałem, a wody było tyle, ile wywaliło z rozwalonych wodociągów... w pewnym momencie znalazłem jeden napój leczniczy, którym nieco podbudowałem siły... ale nie na długo... ten facet, pytacie? Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim stało. Może dał radę uciec, może nie... cholera wie, co się z nim stało. Ale dość już tego gadania.

Mówiliście przedtem, że na ocalałe miasta często spada jakiś promień światła, który niszczy wszystko w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów... jak to nazwaliście...? "Promień Przeznaczenia"...? Mniejsza z tym... lepiej stąd spadajmy. Vector co prawda leży w gruzach, ale nie wiadomo, czy to... coś... nie spadnie i na nas. Wiecie co? Chodźmy do tych koszar na północ. Może jeszcze stoją, a jeśli tak, to znajdziemy tam trochę broni, a może i innych ocalałych... co, zostać? A co mamy do stracenia? Tu i tak już nic nie ma... tylko sterta gruzu i wielka dziura w ziemi. Tam możemy mieć jakieś szane przeżycia... A jeśli nie...? O to będziemy się martwić, jak nic tam nie zastaniemy. Przecież równie dobrze możemy sczeznąć tutaj...

Ruszajmy. Zbierzcie wszystko, co ma jakąś wartość. Spotykamy się przy tym, co kiedyś było północna bramą Vector. A później... zobaczymy.

Zobaczymy.

Ale... wiecie co? Dopóki będziemy trzymać się razem, może nam się udać, prawda?

Prawda...?


End file.
